


The dress

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of ooc puzzleshipping fun based on that dress we all know and hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dress

"Hey, Yugi?" Yami asked innocently a mischevious grin spreading.

"What?" He answered with his back turned.

"What color's the dress?" He asked coyly.

The magic color-changing dress had become an internet phenomenon in a matter of hours. Some saw blue and black, others white and gold. It was an easy way to piss off every one in a 5 mile radius. Mentioning it was an instant fight starter.

"Who cares about this stupid fucking dress?! It's just a dress!" He yelled turning red. "Besides. It's white and gold."

"Oh? I thought it was blue and black." Atem said, his smirk ever increasing.

"Not you too! It's just a fucking optical illusion!"

"Aha!" Atem yelled as he grabbed Yugi from behind. "You're so sexy when you're pissed." He whispered into his ear suggestively.

Yugi turned red for a whole different reason.


End file.
